Una Amenaza llega a Hogwarts
by anna kowyima
Summary: El septimo año a llegado a Hogwarts para Harry Potter, descubre las sorpresas y desafios que traera con él (mal summary, solo LEAN)


Hola a todos, este es nuestro primer fic, bueno... el primero que nos animamos a publicar, antes que nada, este no es un capitulo, es el trailer escrito de nuestro fic, solo para dar una probadita de lo que se va a tratar, así que... ¡ahí les va!

Esperen, antes... ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter nos pertenecen, solo los tomamos prestados por un rato, es decir, no hay ganancia alguna.

Nota. Lo que esta con letra cursiva, es lo que dice el narrador

**---------------------------------------------- TRAILER-------------------------------**  
  
(Canción de Harry Potter)  
_Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado_ (una varita cae al suelo), _nuevos tiempos se avecinan al mundo mágico_ (miles de lechuzas surcando el cielo de día) _y los mortífagos poco a poco van cayendo bajo la mano del ministerio_ (mortífagos y aurores luchando con maleficios en un bosque oscuro)._Hogwarts se prepara para algo nuevo_ (vista de Hogwarts de noche), _Harry y compañía cursaran su séptimo año _(Harry y sus amigos caminan por un pasillo hacia las mazmorras) ... _junto con nuevas alumnas_ (Dumbledore de pie ante el gran comedor -me complace anunciar que 4 nuevas alumnas de intercambio terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts), _ellas son_:(Canción Clocks de Cold Play)  
_Ayumi Hamasaki_ (una chica lanza un hechizo a un muchacho en una escoba desde las gradas, por cierto, la escoba explota) (la misma chica vestida como hada en un baile mirando a Blaise Zanbini -Cupido no esta tan feo)  
_Naomi Iwakura_ (Una chica lanzando la quaffle durante un partido)(la misma chica abriendo un sarcófago de oro –Uff, es otra estúpida momia)  
_Anna Koujima_ (una chica poniendo unos ingredientes en un caldero mientras Snape esta distraído)(Anna vestida de elfo y lanzando una flecha contra una manzana –Soy la mejor)  
_Naoko Mishima_ (Naoko caminando en un bosque) (La misma chica abrazando a un perro negro en la sala común de Griffindor –me remuerde la conciencia sabiendo que hice trampa)  
_Y con ellas... problemas_ (oscuro) (sonidos de explosiones); _la paz se ha __acabado para Hogwarts, pues ellas se encargaran de ello._Nuevas cosas sucederán (Naoko llega a los terrenos de Hogwarts con un perro grande y negro –Esta es mi nueva mascota, Fifí -) (Draco tomando la snitch [Canción de Aleluya de fondo] –¡SLYTHERIN HA GANADO!) (Se ven muchos altavoces flotando por todo el colegio, mientras que en una "cabina" varios alumnos hacen de "conductores" de radio) _y la mayoría, no serán bien recibidas_ (Draco manchado de comida –NO SE COMO ALGUIEN COMO USTEDES PUDO ENTRAR A SLYTHERIN- Naomi y Anna acercándose lentamente a Draco -¿Estas insinuando que somos indignas?)(Snape en una gran sala junto con los profesores histéricos -¡PREFERIRIA MORIR A ENSEÑARLES A ESAS MUCHACHAS!- -No exageres- todos ven feo a Lupin)_La fama_ (Harry rodeado por mortífagos) _La valentía _(Ron huyendo de una araña gigante) _el talento_ (Hermione vestida de ninfa en un baile) _la arrogancia_ (Draco caminando hacia la biblioteca con ropa de quidditch) _la soledad_ (Snape realizando una poción) _y el misterio_ (Sirius caminando en el bosque prohibido) _tendrán que aprender a convivir con la rebeldía_ (Anna  
golpeando a Sirius en la cara)_, el impulso_ (Naomi sobrevolando el campo de quidditch)_, la "inocencia"_ (Ayumi abriendo una caja de oro) _y la paciencia  
_(Naoko saliendo con un portazo de la clase de pociones)._Algunos secretos se descubrirán_ (Sirius en una habitación mientras la perilla va girando lentamente) _y otros surgirán_ (Las chicas en el gran comedor con unas cajas negras -¿por qué nuestros padres nos enviaron estas cajas? -No lo se Naoko) _y dependerá de ellos protegerlos_ (las chicas y Harry huyendo de mortífagos) _porque tal vez el mal amenaza de nuevo_ (unos  
ojos rojos se abren en la oscuridad) _y esta vez... podría llegar a Hogwarts _(mortífagos caminando hacia Hogwarts -Si queremos que nuestro amo regreso,  
tendremos que conseguirlos)..._Para enfrentarlo tendrán que estar preparados_ (Draco, Sirius y Snape rodeados de mortífagos) (Harry lanzando un hechizo)_pues las consecuencias podrían ser graves, tendrán que aprender a sobrevivir_ (Ayumi lanzando un hechizo ante una enorme araña) (Naomi rodeada de oscuridad)... _o de lo contrario..._ (oscuro)(una carcajada prolongada)_Profesores asustados o deberia decir, desesperados_ (En el tren, Snape con un tic en el ojo –Srta., Granger, dele el maldito libro a la Srta. Hamasaki) _alumnos confundidos _(miles de alumnos flotando en el gran comedor mientras bailan), _perdida de cordura_ (-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- todos empiezan a lanzar comida), _es solo una muestra de lo que podría suceder._

_   
_ **Anna Koujima, Naoko Mishima y Aimie Takaishi presentan....**  
  
_**¡UNA AMENAZA LLEGA A HOGWARTS!  
**_  
---------------------------------------- FIN DEL TRAILER------------------  
Este trailer fue una producción de Ruaki Caleb

Si les gusto, déjenos un review, y pronto publicaremos el primer capitulo. 


End file.
